staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
09 grudnia 1989
Program 1 7.00 Matematyka, sem III - Hiperbola 7.30 Spotkanie z litera-turą - H. Sienkiewicz - pisarz historyczny. 8.00 „Tydzień na działce" 8.20 „Na zdrowie" - program rekreacyjny 8.55 Program dnia 9.00 „Drops" - mag. dla dzieci i młodzieży oraz serial prod. jugosłowiańskiej „Jelonek" (5) 10.30 Wiadomości 10.40 „Uśmiech smoka" - film dok. TVP 11.00 „Bellona" - magazyn wojskowy 11.30 „Z Polski rodem" - magazyn polonijny 12.00 Przed zjazdem wiejskiej „Solidarności" 12.30 „Łowcy faktów" - program publicystyczny 13.05 „Szkoła mistrzów" - Janusz Za-orski 13.25 TV Teatr Prozy - Stanisław Dy-gat „Rozmyślania przy goleniu" reż. Adam Hanuszkiewicz - wyk: Adam Hanuszkiewicz, Andrzej Łapicki, Daniel Olbrychski, Andrzej Szczepański, Jan Świderski, Jerzy Wasowski 14.30 „Polityka, politycy" - program Andrzeja Bilika 15.05 Filmy o miłości „Pociąg" - film prod. polskiej (1959) reż. Jerzy Kawalerowicz - wyk.:Lucyna Winnicka, Teresa Szmigielówna, Zbigniew Cybulski 16.40 „Do trzech razy sztuka" 17.15 Teleexspres 17.30 TV giełda piosenki „Premie i premiery" 18.30 „Butik" 19.00 Dobranoc „Przygody misia Colargola" 19.10 „Z kamerą wśród zwierząt" -Lamparty 19.30 Wiadomości 20.05 Sobotni seans filmowy „Zgadnij, kto przyjdzie na obiad" - film fabularny prod. USA reż. Stanley Kramer wyk: Spencer Tracy, Katherine Hepburn, Sidney Poiter 20.45 Pokora - spotkanie z Andrzejem Szczypiorskim 21.50 Sport 22.35 „Tydzień w polityce" 22.45 Telegazeta 22.55 Klub filmowy „Dzień weselny" - film obyczajowy prod. USA reż. Robert Altman - wyk.:Carol Burnett, Amy Stryker, Mia Farow 0.50 Zakończenie programu Program 2 14.10 „W świecie ciszy" - (dla niesłyszących) 14.35 „5-10-15" - program dla dzieci i młodzieży 16.05 Małe kino: „Patagońskie żywioły" - „Chaltum znaczy błękitny" - film dok. TVP 16.25 TV koncert życzeń 16.55 Program dnia 17.00 „Z batutą i humorem" (2) 18.00 Kronika 18.30 „Wielka gra" - teleturniej 19.30 „Alfa i omega" legalna narkomania 20.00 Koncerty fortepianowe Grażyny Bacewicz 21.00 „Muzyka polityka" - „Pieśń z dna piekła" 21.30 Panorama dnia 21.50 „Bogate biedactwo, czyli historia życia Barbary Hutton" (5) -serial produkcji USA 22.40 Jacek Stwora „Co jest za tym murem?" (7) - „Cieszę się z szachów, stale nimi wygrywam - monodram w reż. S. Szlachtycza w wyk. Zdzisława Wardejna 23.00 Komentarz dnia BBC1 7.30 Saturday Starts Here! 7.55 Laurel and Hardy 8.00 Mersey Tales 8.05 The New Adventures of Mighty Mouse 8.20 ChuckleVision 8.35 Thundercats 9.00 Going Live! 12.12 Weather 12.15 GRANDSTAND 12.20 Football 12.25 Ski-ing 12.40 Racing 12.55 News 13.00 Basketball 13.15 Racing 13.30 Basketball 13.50 Racing 14.05 Rallycross 14.25 Racing 14.40 Rallycross 15.00 Rugby 15.50 Football 17.25 News; Weather 17.35 Regional News and Sport 17.40 Meet the Raisins 18.00 The Noel Edmonds Saturday Roadshow 18.45 Bob's Full House 19.20 Hearts of Gold 20.00 Frederick Forsyth's The Day of the Jackal 22.20 News and Sport; Weather 22.35 Match of the Day: the Road to Wembley 23.45 Night Games 1.20 Weather 1.25 Closedown BBC2 9.00 Open University 9.00 Start Your Own Business:Taking the Plunge 9.25 The First Year: How OU Students Coped 9.50 Flowering of Rosebud 10.15 Science Preparatory Maths: Angles 10.30 Laurel and Hardy: Laughing Gravy 10.50 The Big Money 12.15 The Wild Side of Town 12.40 The Story of English Furniture 13.05 In the Post 13.30 Training Dogs the Woodhouse Way 13.55 The History Man 14.00 Network East 14.40 Saturday Cinema: Bitter Victory 18.35 NewsView Followed by Weatherview 19.20 Russian Season 22.25 The Nutt House 22.50 The Film Club: Blind Chance 0.55 Closedown Channel 4 6.00 Early Morning 9.25 Sing and Swing 9.30 Same Difference 10.00 4 What It's Worth 10.30 Film: The Secret Garden 12.25 Dance with Me 12.55 Racing 14.50 Film: Edge of Darkness 17.05 Brookside Omnibus 18.00 A Walk Up Fifth Avenue 18.30 1992 and All That 19.30 The Mahabharata 1.25 Closedown Kategoria:Ramówki TP1 z 1989 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TP2 z 1989 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC1 z 1989 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC2 z 1989 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Channel 4 z 1989 roku